The One Who Bleeds
by Pyro Psychotic
Summary: Demyx is used to feeling like a stranger and pariah even in the town he grew up in. Nobody in town, with exception of his "siblings", teachers and loving boyfriend, wants him there and they make it perfectly clear every day. When the torment begins to reach its climax, will Demyx along with his friends and family survive or will they be the ones who bleed? Warnings inside. Yaoi-ish
1. Forgets to Dream in Color

I know I should probably be working on my other stories, but I've been working on this piece a while and it's almost done so I feel safe uploading this one. I may upload a drabble dump fic for all of the Rise of the Guardians pieces my mind dreams up, but it all depends on how you guys would feel about it, since they would be mostly dark and sad like this one.

NOTE: I put the character as Demyx, but in this fic he goes by Dem because of issues with his parents which I will explain when I upload that chapter. This also was going to be an original piece at first but I decided to make it a KH fic because I could and wanted to, so if I don't catch where I had a different name for an already established character, please let me know. I'm keeping the different last names, because I spent a fair bit of time researching names that had the same meaning as their original last name so those are staying!

Shoutout to Ms. Amy who helped me with Axel's last name, though it doesn't appear for a while!

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: extreme angst, possibly triggering, a homosexual relationship, and an evil cliffhanger at the end!

Warnings will be a chapter by chapter basis, but overall the tone of this will be dark with hints of light like the night sky with stars!

RATING: The rating may change to M later purely because of the violence that is planned. If you can't handle large amounts of violence, then I wouldn't even start reading this.

Reviews are welcomed and it makes my day to be greeted by reviews when I check my email each day! They also inspire me to write!

ON TO THE FIC! (marches off in random direction)

* * *

A door creaks open

a bedraggled form slips in

dropping everything it had on the floor

wearily slipping onto the couch

as though its legs had just Jello'd instantly

upon arrival into their owner's sanctuary.

A voice piques up

strong but tentative,

more afraid of the actions then the person.

"So, how bad was it today?"

A hefty sigh ,

as though three worlds

have taken up permanent residence on his shoulders.

"It could have been worse."

A small pause,

just enough to cause tension and anticipation

to form thickly in the surrounding air.

"Instead of yelling at me,

telling me how unnatural I am

and that I should have been aborted

right when my mom found out about me,

they could have _**just**_ thrown things and

shoved me into lockers and brick walls between classes.

Oh and the only thing they didn't break was Sasha,

cus I had her, thankfully, in her case all day."

He sinks into the comfortable couch,

oppression and degradation weighing heavily

on his heart, once open and loving,

his soul, once a blinding beacon of hope,

and most of all

his eyes,

once bright but now a dull charcoal remnant

of the burning oceans which used to resided there.

His lover sinks onto the couch next to him,

strong, lanky arms gathering the withering teen up and

holding him securely against a solid, lean chest,

soft, long fingers running deftly through sandy blonde locks,

habitually loosening the hair spray-infused mullet

to dangle limply and raggedly around a square face

sculpted with hard lines from years of torment

and etched by venomous words constantly thrown in it.

"Ssshh, Demy. It'll be ok.

You'll see.

The whole world isn't this mean."

They're rocking softly,

as though being cradled by a soft breeze and gentle current,

the older teen wiping tears away from ashen cheeks,

thumbs slowly massaging his hardened face,

migrating downwards to throat and shoulders

before sliding onto arms,

finally resting on soft, calloused hands,

grasping them tightly with their smooth, loving partners,

all the while planting chaste, passionate, open-mouthed kisses

along the taut flesh of his cool neck and jawbone,

ending his ministrations with a tender kiss upon colorless lips

and a fierce reassuring hug.

"Thanks Axel,"

A contented sigh escaping loosened lips

as though steam from a covered pot.

"I really needed that."

The smallest of smiles has graced his stony face,

reviving hope in Axel that his Dem is still in there somewhere.

With an acknowledging purr, Axel slides sideways onto the couch,

turning Dem so he is cradled lovingly against his chest,

as a parent would their scared child.

Shuddering breaths are the only disturbance

of the tomb-like silence inhabiting their apartment.

"I really don't want to go back there."

Dem sighs, burying his head further into Axel's black tank top.

"I don't want you to either, but you have to get a high school diploma. Plus…"

"Plus, it's the only way my parents will let me live with you. I know. It's just…"

A frustrated exhale and a few irked huffs for good measure.

"I know, it's just ridiculous that we have to do this period.

But hey, you only got less than 2 months and then…"

Axel pulls Dem closer, so their faces are close, lips nearly touching.

"You can come to college with me. Oh you'll love it there! They've got…"

Chuckling, Dem places two fingers against Axel's lips,

silencing him from a rant about The Great and Powerful college.

"I know I'll love it there. You've told me this a million times!"

He punctuates each word with a quick peck of the lips,

and then rests his head against Axel's chest as he purrs in contentment.

'He's my forever and that's the way it'll stay, no matter what.'

Axel muses as they both drift off for a nap.

How could either have known

that their peace would be shattered so violently,

like a hammer destroys a window,

and so soon,

like a finger snap, loud but fleeting.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! Once again please review! Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. He Screams at Me to Feel

Here's another chapter!

I really would like at least one review please, dear readers who number about 30 or so! Just one please!

WARNINGS: Violence, bullying to the extreme, hints of a homosexual relationship, assault, mentions of religious views and OOCness.

In regards to the OOCness, I write mostly how I think the characters would react, not to how they have reacted in the past.

Another thing, there is a reason for Axel's hair being black right now! So please don't point it out to me!

The views mentioned in this are NOT MY OWN VIEWS ON RELIGION, NOR DO THEY REPRESENT THE VIEWS OF THE WHOLE FAITH THEY ARE BASED UPON! PLEASE DO NOT GET UPSET WITH ME!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it. Those belong to Square Enix and I am also not making a profit from this work. This is purely for the enjoyment of my fellow fans and me.

ONTO THE FIC!

* * *

It started small, at first,

Just "misplaced" homework,

ripped up and burned before reaching school,

causing slipping grades until the teachers catch on.

Once that was remedied with "detentions",

the situation escalated rapidly,

adding taunts and insults

to shoving and throwing things,

for an almost lethal combination.

It reached its first apex two weeks before Dem's graduation.

For Axel, it had been an outstanding day!

He didn't have any assignments until next semester, just finals,

he got Dem's graduation day off

and even better, he had gotten a raise from his boss!

He was so close to cloud nine that

he didn't think there was anything that could mess it up.

_'And when I get home, Dem is all mine from 6 until tomorrow morning.'_

Slyly he smirks, dirty thoughts running through his head.

"I think tonight calls for a little celebration"

He chuckles before throwing back his long black hair with a quick jerk,

sliding happily into his dad's old Impala,

purring with the engine

before pulling out of his spot and the parking lot,

heading to work happy as could be.

Too bad he wouldn't stay that way for long.

For Dem, it was a normal day.

It went something like this:

Shoved into a garbage can before first,

Smacked in the face with a locker door before second,

Tripped and having to scramble after his stuff as it was kicked down the hallway before third,

Called a "rotting, stinking, f***ing faggot" and hit with paper balls on way to lunch,

Hit with an apple in the back of the head and called a "cocksucking whore" before fourth,

Searched for his hidden things before fifth and missed fifth looking for them,

Tripped and "accidentally" kicked 6 times by passing students before sixth,

and finally,

Running to seventh as sharp pencils and point-out pens are thrown at him,

clutching his sitar case like a child would a teddy bear in a storm.

Seventh hour is his only safe haven,

as all of the students in that class know and accept him.

Some of the other seniors and even underclassmen

had decided to try and protect him,

forming an organization of sorts.

They stopped it from getting too bad,

but they couldn't protect him forever.

He was supposed to be walking home with Zexion today,

the younger but mature genius trying the hardest to protect him.

He should have known

the note stuck to his locker about an Org meeting

was a fake and a trap,

but it was so convincing,

looking just like Namine's handwriting.

Walking into the deserted segment of hallway,

That no one really used anymore except for some clubs,

Dem really should have known it was a trap.

That became clear when

the first punch landed square on his side,

sending him sideways into an unused set of lockers.

He's barely recovered his bearings before hands are yanking him up,

face to face with his number one tormentor:

Raphael Campbell.

Raphael thinks, because his name means "healer of God"

and his father is the local pastor,

that he is meant to "cure" all the gays of the world,

starting with Dem, unfortunately.

His methods usually include beatings and other tortures,

of which Dem was exceedingly familiar.

Today it seems he wants to test some new methods,

for he brought some of his twisted "God's Avenging Angels" buddies with him.

First are the traditional fists,

always leaving aching bruises the next day.

Next came feet,

touching every part with stinging agony and flaming pain.

He suppresses a scream when

a particularly vicious strike hits the first punch to his side,

the crack audible for all present to hear.

Raphael then begins to taunt him,

as the others stand idly by,

laughing and adding their own two cents to

the pot of hate and malice brewing with each second

Dem refuses to scream.

When that gains no reaction, Raphael goes back to physical torture.

When simple fists and feet still don't garner any results,

He resorts to stomping on the downed teen.

First to be assaulted by heavy work boots is his left leg which,

after taking a fierce kicking earlier, breaks,

the excruciating anguish propelling moans,

but still no screams.

Frustration taking over, Raphael ferociously stomps on everything he can reach,

both hands and left arm bearing the brunt of his fury.

When all that got was more moans and scant whimpers,

Raphael spirals full-tilt into a frenzy,

kicking and stomping anything he saw.

When he finally stops, panting and huffing,

Raphael smiles proudly at his work.

A beaten husk resides where Dem once did,

unconscious from the various and numerous injuries

inflicted upon him

by one so demented and cruel

they truly believe they are an Avenging Angel,

sent by the Holy Father Himself to do His work.

Judging his work as finished and good,

Raphael laughs cruelly,

walking away calmly as his band of merry torturers stride along behind him,

worshiping the very ground he walks on.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I really would like a review! Next chapter up soon.


	3. Honest Hearts Undercover

Sorry for the late update! Life and the holidays got in my way! As well as cosplay planning! But I'm back now and here is an update!

I do acknowledge that some of the characters seem a bit OoC. The reason for this is they were not in the exact same situations they were in their respective games, so of course their personalities will be altered. That's not to say I won't keep them as close to the original as possible; they just won't be exact carbon copies.

**WARNINGS:** mentions of violence, homosexual relationships and things of questionable legality, person with anger issues, lack of knowledge of medical procedure and mentions of a flashback sequence.

**NOTE:** I am not a medical professional, nor do I claim to be on a regular basis. If any of the terms are incorrect, let me know.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any likenesses to the aforementioned games. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. I am not profiting from this work in any way. This work is purely for the enjoyment of my fellow fans and I. I only own the basic plot idea.

Shout out to Anoymous and menono1011 for their awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming, guys and or gals!

**ONTO THE FIC!**

* * *

Much later,

when the sun is beginning its journey to the other side,

Cloud Kelly steps out of his classroom,

sighing at an end to another day done.

Being the teacher for Medieval Studies and Auto Shop,

Cloud had a classroom just around the corner from the deserted hallway

on the other side of which was the Auto Shop and his car.

Settling his messenger bag strap on his shoulder,

Cloud locks his door and turns the corner, not truly paying attention to his surroundings at first,

thoughts of a night of watching Spark of Insanity and just relaxing with his partner

filling his head until he approaches the center of the medium size hallway,

head suddenly cleared by the smell of blood,

not much but strong enough to be noticed.

Being an ex-soldier and a high school teacher,

he knows only three things can make a faint smell of blood,

two which do not make sense given where he is,

leaving the one he most dreaded:

there was a fight and the loser was left to bleed,

alone and thrown away like garbage.

Tossing his bag away to rest by a locker,

Cloud fast walks further down the hallway,

suppressing his rage when he finds the source of the irony tang.

He knew this would happen eventually.

He had even told the principal

Who told the board when his hands were tied,

but they couldn't do anything

unless Dem came to them himself,

which Cloud knew would never happen.

'Maybe they'll listen now'

he morosely thinks,

desperately trying to keep his anger in check

as he attempts to move Dem from his fetal position

to flat on his back,

hoping the injuries haven't done too much damage.

When Dem, still unconscious, screams softly and whimpers

Cloud stands up and backs away,

pulling out his phone.

He sends a quick text to Leon,

hoping the other man has his phone,

before dialing his "sister".

Aeris had been Cloud's rock through everything,

from bad relationships and stalker ex's to coming home from the military,

so he hoped that she could help him calm his rage at the hate crime before him.

It didn't hurt that she also worked in a hospital and

would know what he should do to help Dem.

"Hello, Aeris Galan speaking. Who is calling?"

She answered on the first ring,

meaning she was either on break or in between shifts,

so he had to keep this short and to the point.

"Aeris, it's Cloud."

"Cloud? What's wrong?"

'_Of course, she's worried for me, probably thinks I had a flashback._'

"I'm fine, sis. Listen, do you have time to talk?"

'_There can't be any interruptions. I'll need her from now until I get Dem to the hospital. _'

"Yeah, I can talk. I'm doing inventory and then I'm done for the day."

She pauses, worry creeping farther into her tone.

"Why? What happened?"

'_She's just so caring. She'd make a wonderful teacher._'

"One of my students was attacked after last hour

and I just found him on my way out.

He's bad, Aeris, really bad.

He's unconscious, has a broken leg and arm,

Among other injuries without a doubt

And I can't really move him without him screaming.

He's also bleeding, but I can't tell from where."

"You really should call 911, Cloud. It's their job to deal with something like this"

"I'm not calling an ambulance, because I want to rub the board's **faces** in this!

They **knew **this was happening and yet they did **NOTHING **to stop it!

They…"

Cloud pauses in his rant panting,

Relaxing into hands gently messaging his shoulders.

"Relax, baby. This isn't Iraq again. "

A voice purrs in his ear,

melting away all of Cloud's anger

so only clarity is left.

"Thanks, Leon,"

He sighs,

Dem momentarily forgotten.

"I really needed that."

"Cloud? Is Leon there? Cloud?"

Aeris' voice pushes through the fog of tranquility,

snapping Cloud's mind back to the current situation.

He's about to respond when Leon slides his phone away,

turning it to speaker and answering for him.

"I'm here, Aeris. What should we do? Besides call an ambulance."

"Well, if he doesn't want to be on his back, it's probably injured.

Since we don't know what all is broken or fractured,

we really shouldn't be moving him,

but in this situation, a stretcher would be best.

Do you have anything you can stabilize him with,

though make sure you can transfer it into a car also,

to keep him as comfortable as possible."

Both men share a smile;

Aeris may not be a doctor but she can sure act like it.

"No, we don't really have any stretchers here,

but I do have a flat cart used for moving heavy parts in the shop.

That should hold him until we get to my car."

Cloud offers helpfully,

grateful for Aeris and Leon.

He doesn't know what he would do

if something like this happened and he didn't have their support.

"Shit!"

He swears softly,

moving away from his lover.

"What's wrong, Cloud?"

Leon's gazing at him,

concern dripping off storm grey eyes with each blink.

"I gotta go to the main office. I have to call his boyfriend."

"Why not his parents? That's who we'd have to call once he's admitted."

Aeris' voice piques up suddenly.

"Because his parents kicked him out and

then told him he could live with his boyfriend

**if**, and only if, he kept it secret that

they lied about his birth year

just so they'd be rid of him sooner.

He also has to keep up his grades,

but anyway, I'll be back.

I hope Yuna or Yuffie are still there,

otherwise I'm gonna waste time Dem doesn't have

looking for Xigbar only Gaia knows where."

Leon closes the gap between them,

pecking Cloud on the lips while simultaneously taking Cloud's keys off his waist,

pushing him towards the office gently.

"Go. We don't know how much longer he has."

With a shared smile both are off,

Cloud to the office at an all-out sprint

Leon to the auto shop,

speaking with Aeris,

gathering what she lists off.

He pushes the cart full of supplies back to Dem,

leaving again to raid the teachers' lounge for bandages and hand wipes.

Meanwhile, Cloud has reached the office,

thanking anything and everything

as he catches sight of Yuffie finishing paperwork.

Pushing open the glass door,

He doesn't bother with a greeting.

"I need to see Dem Fairchild's emergency contact form, please Yuffie."

Brows creasing, she tilts her head, questions in her face fighting to be asked.

"Why do you need to see it, Cloud?"

is the first winner,

bounding out with concern and slight fear.

Not bothering with cloak and dagger subtlety ,

He states blatantly

"He was attacked after school and I need to reach his emergency contact."

"What?! What happened?! And ah….I'll get it for you right now."

Flustered, Yuffie races from her chair,

flying to the student filing cabinet,

ripping it open and throwing Dem's file onto her desk,

shutting the drawer with a loud _thunk _after a brief pause.

Cloud's about to open the file and grab out the needed paper,

When he catches a glimpse of Yuffie reaching for the desk phone,

Eyes narrowing on the 9 and 1 buttons.

Not really thinking,

Cloud shoots his hand out,

Blocking her from the phone.

"Leon's already talking to a friend of mine at the hospital.

We'll be taking him their ourselves and I'll also call the police myself."

"But…but…but…"

Yuffie stammers out, completely confused.

"I know it's policy but this isn't regular.

We don't know what will happen

When who the attacker was gets out,

But I know it won't end well for Dem

If we let just anyone handle it.

You can call Principal Cid and let him know what's going on.

I gotta go."

With that, he pockets a scrap paper with Axel's name and number scrawled onto it,

Almost out the door when Yuffie speaks again.

"Cloud, wait! Who do you think hurt Dem?"

Concern is back once again,

Making Cloud smile inwardly.

Even though they couldn't do much to help Dem,

Without losing their jobs that is,

The entire staff at Harts Kingdom High School had basically adopted Dem,

Looking out for him as much as possible.

Without missing a beat, Cloud spits out the name,

As one would poison sucked from a wound.

"Raphael Campbell and his band of Merry Sadists."

If Cloud hadn't have been in war,

He would have thought

an avenging angel had just appeared in front of him.

Where Yuffie was flustered, surprised and worried before,

now anger and malice bounce between her violet eyes,

making the secretary look positively frightening.

It is equally frightening how she manages to go back

to her cheery looking self within half a nanosecond.

"Ok, " She says smiling sweetly, but dangerously to anyone in her way.

"I'll call Cid and then I have a few students who need parent calls because,

regardless of what that damned board thinks,

attacking anyone in school is forbidden,

but attacking **my** family means you deserve a special punishment."

He's just about to leave when once again Yuffie calls for him.

Gentle as a mother,

as though Dem is in the room with them,

Yuffie stares into Cloud's eyes and smiles softly bright,

Words springing into the air like the chiming of a bell.

"Take care of him, ok Cloud Kelly?"

Knowing to choose his next words carefully,

Cloud nods, responding.

"I will take care of Dem Fairchild to the best of my ability.

This I swear to you, Yuffie Aleris."

"Good. Now get going."

She smiles and waves him off,

Sitting back down in her office chair,

Cell phone already dialing Principal Cid.

Stepping around the corner,

Cloud pulls out the scrap of paper with Axel Sparks' cell number,

slipping his back-up cell from his back pocket

enters the number and hits enter.

After a few rings,

A young man's voice answers with a slightly rude "Who is this?"

Wasting no time Cloud answers back.

"My name is Cloud Kelly and I am one of Dem Fairchild's teachers.

Is this Axel Sparks?"

"Yeah, I'm Axel Sparks. Why are you calling me?"

He started out gruff and a bit stand-offish

But then he suddenly gasped,

Like a teenage girl that had just realized something bad.

"Is Dem ok? He's not in trouble again is he?

Can I talk to him, please?"

Even though Cloud did not know this Axel personally,

He could practically feel the worry pouring through speaker of his phone.

Once he had gotten Axel on the phone,

Cloud had begun the short walk back to Leon and Dem,

Hoping Leon had made some progress while he was gone.

Coming around the corner,

He is pleased to see Leon padded the cart with some spare foam and blankets.

He's nearly reached Leon when he remembers that he still has Axel on the phone.

"Dem's not in trouble but he is not ok.

My partner and I will be taking him to Radiant Garden Hospital.

I will also be calling the police.

I…"

Before Cloud can get anything more out,

Axel is half shouting half questioning in his ear,

Cloud holding the phone a foot from his head in order to keep his hearing.

"What?! WHY THE HOSPITAL!? WHAT HAPPENED?! LET ME TALK TO HIM!"

Feeling the overwhelming tidal wave beginning to lap at his consciousness and control,

Cloud breathes deeply, then through gritted teeth

he attempts calming Axel,

Though he knows from experience that it won't work.

"You can't talk to Dem right now.

Another student attacked him.

Just calm down and I'll tell you what happened."

Pushing hard against the panic and flashbacks threatening to drown him,

Cloud hears Axel's panting slow,

A steady rhythm letting Cloud now he can continue.

"I believe the student who attacked him was Raphael Campbell.

He along with other students torment Dem daily."

Still fighting the flashback of blood, screams, fire and gunshots away,

Cloud pauses for a second,

Giving Axel enough time to regain his voice,

Albeit shakily.

"I know, I've heard the name before.

Dem's mentioned him a lot."

A deep breath is taken by both parties

Though only Axel continues speaking,

Cloud still fighting for control from his own memories.

"Can you please tell me what happened to Dem? Please?"

When no response is heard,

Axel begins to fight his own fears away,

Hoping and praying for answers soon.

"Mr. Kelly? Yo, you there? Mr. Kelly?"

* * *

Extra long chap to make up for the long wait! Thanks for reading! Review and favorite if you liked it! See ya next time! Hopefully soon!


End file.
